


「迦咕哒」许愿的副作用  （文不对题，过激粉切黑太阳车，不能接受快逃！）

by Gilgamesh1



Category: fgo
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 08:27:13
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,230
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22184056
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Gilgamesh1/pseuds/Gilgamesh1
Kudos: 24





	「迦咕哒」许愿的副作用  （文不对题，过激粉切黑太阳车，不能接受快逃！）

「迦咕哒」许愿的副作用

※R向，文题与内容无关。  
※我收敛了，这个决定儒雅随和一点。  
※百fo的谢礼，十分感谢大家喜欢我的小破文，顺便毫不留情的迫害迦尔纳。

一直以来，迦尔纳在立香的心中都是绝对的圣人。  
虽然偶尔也有接吻补魔的事情发生，但她始终认为是毫无歧义的吻。  
他绝不说谎，绝不伪装，绝对坦诚。  
只不过立香忘记了一点，那就是她并没有询问过英雄是否中意自己。

猫耳带来的祸端太多，立香抱着热水袋懒洋洋的晒太阳，她有些发热，但却不想总是卧床。  
猫尾在身后甩来甩去，被藤丸拜托保护立香的迦尔纳假装坐在一旁小憩，偷偷眯眼瞄着阖眸的少女。  
想来她本人并没有察觉到，自己此时正散发着一股成熟的香气，就像……烤箱里香甜的黄油苹果。  
“Master。”  
一只耳朵竖了起来，上面还带着未愈的伤。  
“你在这里病情会加重。”  
双颊微红，她睁眼看了迦尔纳一眼，白皙的脖颈上有未退的指痕，在滚烫的阳光下有着诡异的美感。  
那一瞬，迦尔纳好像明白了英雄王等人为何执着于在立香身上留下痕迹。  
那是和动物所差无几的，领地占有权。  
“但是在阳光下能暖和一些，房间里太冷了。”  
手掌放在立香头部上方，漂亮的脸蛋笼罩在小小的阴影里。  
淡粉色亦或是白色的发丝和橙红色相融。  
“我有另一种能让您暖起来的方式，而且很简单。”  
少女沉默了半晌，似乎明白了迦尔纳的意有所指，又似乎没有。  
“好。”

和立香想象的不同，迦尔纳并不是一张白纸。

柔嫩的皮肤暴露在空气中，让小姑娘轻轻颤栗。  
衣物一层一层被剥开，青涩又姣好的曼妙身姿出现在眼前。  
立香柔软的手指轻抚着男人胸口鲜艳的宝石。  
“补魔就是您指的取暖方式吗？”  
几乎比立香还要白皙的长指握住颤巍巍的乳肉，将粉嫩的乳尖纳入口中深吸一口。  
迷乱的双眼与少女对视。  
“Master，这不叫补魔。”  
滚烫的呼吸吐在胸口。  
“这叫，做爱。”  
小脸登时变得通红，她有些抗拒的推了下男人的肩膀，想把被逗弄的挺立的乳尖解救出来。  
“迦尔纳……”  
身下最后的防御被解下，终于全身赤裸。  
黑色紧身衣将男人隆起的情欲暴露个彻底，小腹有隐隐的胀痛感。  
但他却始终不肯放过她胸口美好的软肉，要么用力握着，要么去亲吻吮吸。  
“嗯…嘶——”  
难耐的快感让立香夹紧双腿，牙齿轻轻磨蹭着其上的乳孔，直激的少女眼中水雾氤氲。  
突如其来的深吻带来一丝窒息感，两具火热的身躯交缠。衣物灵子化之后，浅色但规模惊人的阴茎抵住了仍藏匿在软肉间的嫩穴。  
她没湿，自然一分一毫也吃不进去。迦尔纳揉搓着立香神经集中的尾根，企图唤醒少女沉睡了十八年的欲望。  
明明有着温润的外表，动作却意外的粗暴，指尖刚探到一点湿意，硕大的龟头就施力压进小姑娘紧窄的身体。  
脚趾蜷缩，疼痛让她紧抓着迦尔纳撑着自己身体两侧的手臂，想要阻止男人深入的动作，对方却早已破开层层阻隔，直捣黄龙。  
“疼……”  
外阴被撑的发白，迦尔纳看着完好的蚌肉中渗出血丝，突然开始懊恼。  
“对不起，Master。”  
——我以为吉尔伽美什他们不会放过您。  
细碎的亲吻抚慰着少女脆弱的情绪，但胯下的野兽也到了忍耐的极限。  
拔出时带出纯洁的处子血，迦尔纳突然觉得喉咙都有些痒，腰间立刻狠狠的顶了一下，立香登时又痛又爽，颤抖着险些泄了身子。  
“马上就会舒服了。”  
羞赧的少女蹙着眉将手抵在男人的小腹上，企图让他顶进来的力气稍轻一些，结果当然是无济于事。  
层层叠叠的褶皱与凸起紧紧绞着迦尔纳的肉棒，每一次破开身体都要用很大的力气，每一次激烈的突进都像在掠夺珍贵的处女。  
男人的额角渗出细密的汗珠，吐出一口浊气，他爽的头皮发麻。  
穴中独特的组织让从者艰难的把控着节奏，以免被这天生用来榨精的小穴得逞。  
小腹里传来难挨的酸麻感，身体紧张的绷紧，没过几分钟就完全承不住迦尔纳的肉棒。  
交合处发出令人羞耻的水声，咕啾咕啾，阴茎将每一寸穴肉都撑开，让藏在其中的敏感点无处遁形，硕大的伞头轻轻敲着子宫，给它一点准备的时间。  
但从开始到现在，迦尔纳的一只手就没离开过立香的胸口，要么去逗弄乳尖上敏感的乳孔，要么看白皙的乳肉从自己指缝里溢出。  
男人猛的用力顶了几下少女体内的敏感点，两条小腿胡乱蹬了两下，一大股淫水涌出，穴肉和身体一同轻轻抽搐着，毫无防备的被操上高潮。  
她紧咬着牙关才能不泄出淫乱的呻吟，却在迦尔纳没有一丝懈怠的挺弄中溃不成军。  
男人俯身，含住轻颤的乳尖，下体整根抽出再整根没入，让立香失去任何思考的能力。  
异物感，快感，和被侵犯的感觉混在一起，终于软软的叫出了声。  
“Master，其实早就爽的不行了吧？”  
没时间惊讶于这样的话能从迦尔纳口中出现。  
泪水从眼角滑落，汗水打湿鬓角，她眼眶红红的摇头，口不对心。  
激烈的高潮第二次来临时，迦尔纳故意换了个姿势，让软成一摊水的御主坐在自己身上。  
她的腰根本直不起来，却强打着精神不想屈服的趴在男人身上。  
肉棒拔出，那些被藏在身体里的爱液将男人的小腹都打湿了，有些坚硬的耻毛磨蹭着立香凸起的阴蒂，插的更深。  
“你看，你流了好多……”  
少女在剧烈的起伏下泣不成声，用手捂住那些会让自己羞死的垃圾话。  
“迦尔纳…啊……是坏人呜。”  
邪气的微笑本不该出现在这张脸上，似乎是在嘲笑立香的没用，随随便便就被男人操上高潮。  
“但您就喜欢坏人。”  
龟头三两下挤进狭窄的子宫口，过于刺激的交媾让少女两眼翻白，子宫处女被夺走的痛感和小穴被捅穿的快感一同袭来，她无意识的尖叫，抽搐着倒在男人身上。  
精液的味道在空气中炸开，小小的子宫几乎一次就被射满，迦尔纳将半软不硬的肉棒抽离一点，再堵住子宫口，不许一滴精液离开女体。

猫尾无意识的缠在男人的手臂上，倒也方便了尚未餍足的从者。  
尽管少女已经暂时失去了意识，一副昏睡过去了的模样，迦尔纳仍未打算放过她。  
指尖将粉嫩的乳尖搓扁拉长，混杂着精液的蜜水又留了出来。  
——很久之前就观察到了，立香的胸，果然很好看。  
快感在体内炸开，少女挣扎着睁眼，呻吟先一步脱口而出。  
那根恐怖的大屌又一次在穴里横冲直撞，立香抽抽搭搭，小手在迦尔纳的胸口锤了一下。  
——混蛋，都睡过去了居然还在做！  
“以后每天都和我补魔好不好？立香。”  
刚想拒绝，硕大的前端又带着难忍的胀痛挺进子宫。  
窄腰的动作快的惊人，两个鼓鼓的囊袋敲打着阴户，直顶的她又哭又叫，高潮迭起。  
“好不好？”  
凶狠的力道是惩罚也是奖励。  
“呜呜呜……好，求你轻一点……”  
尾根被握住，男人猛的一顶，精关大开，一滴不剩的填满子宫。  
“好孩子。”


End file.
